Warmth
by Engraved
Summary: [Oneshot] In the midst of a freezing day, two souls try to find warmth, physically and emotionally…YxYY Fluff


**Hello fellow readers! Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything, and lately I've been in the YxY mood so I said, "What the heck!" And TA DA! I wrote this... a fluffy one-shot. Since its been snowing and 20 degrees almost every day here where I live, I decided to write this little winter ficcie. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Warmth**

The thermometer on the wall lowered on degree colder.

"_And the temperature measures exactly 0 degrees so we remind you to buckle up and stay indoor-" _Yugi lifted the remote and pressed the large red power button. The television blinked off.

"L-Like we couldn't f-figure that out!" Yugi's teeth chattered as he spoke. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms as he stomped his feet feverishly on the group. A soft ski hat was placed over his exotic hair, strings pooling at his shoulders. Mittens covered his hands and a blue scarf was wrapped comfortably around his neck. A black sweatshirt, many sizes too big, hung over his shivering frame. A pair of loose sweat pants followed.

Yami loomed over him, eyeing his shivering form.

"Even _with _all those clothes, you're still not warm?" Yami asked, placing a hand on his hikari's shoulder.

"No!" Yugi pouted and spun around to bury his face in his darkness's chest. Suddenly, Yugi stopped shivering. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Warm now?" Yami asked with a smug grin. Yugi looked up at his dark with shocked eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Yugi asked, gripping his dark tighter as if fearing they would break apart and Yugi would be and ice cube once more. Yami just chuckled.

"Staying under the covers and sleeping _does _have its advantages." Yugi laughed

"I've gotta try that one day." Yugi closed his eyes in happiness and wrapped his gentle arms around his dark. He pressed his ear closer to Yami's heart and smiled at the thumping sound from inside.

"Ba-dump…ba-dump…" Yugi repeated like a child at a doctor's office.

A little heat rose in Yami's cheeks from his hikari's actions. Not wanting to be exposed, he squeezed Yugi tighter and laid his head on his hikari's soft hat.

Yugi's heart almost stopped when he felt Yami wrap around him tighter. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he began to blush a deep shade of crimson. _Why? _He asked himself. It wasn't like he hadn't hugged his dark before, so why was he acting this way?

"Don't get too comfortable." Yugi snapped his head up at the sound of Yami's voice, the blush gone from his face.

"Why not?" Yugi asked disappointedly. _What am I doing! _Yugi shouted at himself mentally.

Yami blinked at his hikari. That wasn't the answer he'd expected.

"Um…because.." Yami paused. His crimson orbs stared directly into Yugi's violet pools. God he loved those pools…constantly drowning him every time he caught their gaze.

Yami couldn't bring himself to answer. He _wanted _Yugi to be comfortable. He _wanted _Yugi in his arms. Why _couldn't_ he tell Yugi that? "Because…just…no reason." Yami tore his gaze away from Yugi, looking down at the ground in disappointment. He missed yet another chance. His heart nearly tore in two when he felt his hikari's arms slip away from him. He hoped Yugi didn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh…okay." Yugi said solemnly as he took a few steps back, not once looking up. _If he didn't want to comfort me, why didn't he just say so? _Yugi bit his lip as he felt his hands clench in frustration. This did not go unnoticed by Yami.

"Yugi…?" Yami took a step closer to Yugi. Yugi didn't notice. His amethyst eyes were locked on a section of the floor. Yami took another step.

_This shouldn't bother me…if Yami wants to spend time with someone else he can, right? I've always let him when we shared a body…why is this any different? Or more importantly, why do I feel so…so broken…so disappointed? Why is this making such a big impact on me? I feel…I…I…_

"Yugi?" Yami tried again. He was getting worried. Yugi hadn't made a sound or movement, only the slight shivering in his shoulders. Yami couldn't make out if that was from the cold…or discomfort. Yami swallowed the lump of regret in his throat. He would _never _regret this…

Yugi's eyes widened. His hands stopped shivering, his mind stopped thinking, and for a split second his heart stopped beating. He closed his eyes in tranquility. The only thing he was conscious of…was how _close _Yami was…and how _warm _he felt…

Yami pulled his lips away from Yugi's and sighed.

"I'm sorry if that was too close for comfort." Yami whispered. Yugi opened his eyes and gazed into two crimson orbs full of a hope for forgiveness. Yami slowly let his hands drop from Yugi's shoulders as he began to walk away.

There wasn't a chance Yugi would let this slip…and he grabbed Yami's hands. Crimson and amethyst clashed. Yugi smiled warmly as he brought his forehead to meet his dark's. Yami looked stunned.

"That wasn't close **_enough_**…" Yugi whispered as he planted a passionate kiss on Yami's lips.

The thermometer on the wall seemed to rise a degree warmer…

* * *

**See? All fluff...xD Don't we all just LOVE the fluff! It's just like snow...REVIEW!**  



End file.
